


给你一个提示

by TheWayIAmOn



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWayIAmOn/pseuds/TheWayIAmOn
Summary: 崔西亚不需要问肯尼喜欢什么人，酒吧周围五英里的人都知道，是那个衣冠楚楚说话刻薄，对他不屑一顾的红发男人。





	给你一个提示

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take A Hint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126591) by [LWTIS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWTIS/pseuds/LWTIS). 

“你有什么问题吗？”她的新同事“叫我肯尼麦考密克”先生问道。

崔西亚有很多问题——_酒吧的名字来源于一个不幸输掉的赌注吗？他眼角的污迹是昨晚的眼影留下的吗？如果是的话那是什么牌子的？钉在飞镖的那个看起来很不高兴的人的照片背后有什么故事？_——但其中一个可能比其它的更加紧急。

“你应该知道，如果我看到任何形式的骚扰我_会_把离我最近的饮料倒到肇事者的身上，然后把他们赶出去。”她语气直率地说，带着礼貌的微笑。因为她_确实_喜欢这间酒吧，它有着黑橡木的桌面和诱人的薪水。“我承诺会选择便宜的东西，而不是昂贵的利口酒。这会有问题吗？”

到目前为止她得到的反应都相当复杂。她所料到的要么是震惊，要么是不适，要么是恐惧，或者是这一切情感的奇怪组合。但她没想到肯尼咧着嘴慢慢笑了起来，蓝色的眼睛闪烁着笑意。

“我们会相处的很好的，塔克小姐。”

——

在酒吧工作比崔西亚想象的要普通得多，也刺激得多。

这是一个相当柔和的场所，坐落在商业街和金融街之间。它模仿了英式酒吧的美学风格，全是深色的家具，墙上排满了书架。工作人员的圈子很小，在有些着常客和学生的晚上会更加忙碌。他们的老板是一位身材高挑，金发碧眼的女士，涂着完美的指甲油，对数字有着无懈可击的眼光。她坚持让他们叫她碧碧，她可以用一个恰当的眼神打断任何时候的争吵。她正是崔西亚长大后想成为的一种女人。

那个和她会谈的人，肯尼，是一个无时不在的固定员工——她到达是他总是在场，离开时亦是如此。崔西亚若有所思地想，他是一个奇怪的人——即可以完全看透，也是一个令人惊讶的谜团。这个金发碧眼的男孩几乎是所有方面的专家——从调鸡尾酒到移动古老的路由器直到互联网稳定。无论遇到什么样的问题或请求他都可以用无可挑剔的专注和令人愉快的微笑应对。这就很显然为什么他只比崔西亚大几岁却是经理助手。尽管他性格安静，喜欢说_糟糕的_双关语，肯尼还是有一些可怕的....迷人之处的。即使对于觉得男人这一整体甚为平淡无奇的崔西亚来说也是这样。

当然，他对每一个人都了如指掌。他用顾客的名字来问候他们，问一些关于女儿、男朋友或宠物的问题。崔西亚_一提到_她哥哥的名字肯尼马上就提起了两个关于克雷格的故事，一瓶龙舌兰酒和一辆空的购物车，还有几个关于特维克和吉米的问题。这就让人_有点_紧张。那天晚上她想，肯尼麦考密克可能是一个间谍。在甜蜜的外表下管理着所有人的信息，准备着未来可能发生的敲诈。第二天早上，她决定只要他继续分享制作如此_完美_的莫吉托的秘密，她就不会真的在乎。

——

碧碧第一次出现的时候，崔西亚正在第三次重新布置花饰，用深沉的表情在桌子之间看来看去。三十分钟后，她出现在收银台后面的时候，崔西亚正在反对肯尼选择的那些可怕的音乐，以至于无暇顾及。而仅仅十分钟后，金发女郎第三次溜出办公室，她开始好奇起来。

“出什么事了吗？”当肯尼站在她身后一起张望时，她问。“老板一直在闲逛。”

她得到一个傻笑作为回应。“碧碧喜欢身材高挑，穿漂亮西装的黑发美人。因此当有办公人员走进来，并且其中有这样充满魅力的人，我一定会告诉她。”

的确如此——他们的老板看起来似乎_非常_开心。她的眼睛在一位穿着巴宝莉的、相当英俊的生意人和一位肤色黝黑，把雨果博斯当做第二层皮肤的女士之间闪烁。崔西亚咽下一口气。

“你真是太好了。”

“你懂我的。助人为乐而已。”他愉快地回答，瓶子在他的手中随着迅速的动作翻转。“你呢？你喜欢什么样的人？”

崔西亚花了一点时间思考，她的犹豫让沉默延长了太多。

“可爱又有艺术细胞的女孩。”她缓慢地回答，“那些....脸上带着美丽微笑的人，当她们开始谈论自己的针织作品,她们的小说或是任何喜欢的东西，表情就会亮起来。”

当她看着她的眼睛的时候，肯尼的微笑既温柔又理解。

“明白了。”

—

崔西亚不需要问肯尼喜欢什么人，酒吧周围五英里的人都知道，是那个衣冠楚楚说话刻薄，对他不屑一顾的红发男人。

——

在她工作的第三个晚上，她遇见了凯尔。

她已经有点疲惫不堪了，她刚才服侍一个有十个人的醉鬼小队（比起回答她的问题更喜欢跟着收音机唱歌），听到他安静的命令时，她的心已经沉了下去。

“请给我来一杯米凯拉达。”

她保持着职业表情点了点头，然后眯着眼睛看着屏幕。就在她伸手拿菜单准备查看米凯拉达里放了什么的时候，手指缠住了她的手腕。

“我能搞定，别担心。” 肯尼说，显然能够凭空出现。崔西亚带着感激的笑容和他交换了位置。她从余光中不可思议地看到肯尼在搅拌器里一杯接一杯地倒入五颜六色的液体（_这是照烧酱吗？！_），表情异乎寻常地高兴。

一位戴着一顶纸冠的女士靠在吧台上，引起了她的注意。当她跟金发男人擦身而过时，他正把镶有盐边的玻璃杯放在客人面前。

“给你～”她听到他说，几乎是喃喃自语。“给帅哥的辣饮。”

—

几个小时后酒吧就空了，崔西亚甚至得以机会观察这个非常奇怪的互动。最后，疲惫占了上风，她认为这只是偶然——她不太可能再次目睹这种情况。

——

事实并非如此。

——

她很快发现，凯尔是一名记者。_调查记者_，他每次都纠正她，眉头因烦恼紧锁着。在需要给别人留下好印象的日子里，他穿着裁剪整齐的西装，其他日子里，他穿着运动员夹克和紧身牛仔裤。他偏爱绿色和橙色——这些色调无论如何都会让他看起来像一个色盲的诠释艺术家，而不是一个相当受人尊敬的社会成员。他每次都点香辣鸡翅和那可怕的、令人费解的辣味饮料，带着蛤汁底和辣椒粉装饰。

他对肯尼的求爱同样不为所动也毫无兴趣。

——

星期一，崔西亚在他们衣冠楚楚的一位常客面前放下一杯果汁朗姆酒时，肯尼严肃地叫了他的名字。

“托肯，我想找法律顾问。”

另一个人眨了眨眼，已经伸手去拿手机，“哪一种？”

“你看见那边那个人了吗? ” 肯尼叹了口气。 他的手一扫，他们都瞥向，左边的三个座位，凯尔坐在那里。从模糊不清的声音判断他已经在玩第四局的炉石传说了。 “坦率地说，这么好看是违法的。”

托肯的眉毛几乎要飞出他的前额，一声压抑沉重的笑声传了出来。

凯尔轻敲着手机屏幕，看都没有看他们一眼。

——

“你的裤子是按平方英寸收费的吗，凯尔? ” 星期三时，肯尼问道。他靠在吧台上，似乎没有意识到他的头发有多糟糕。崔西亚不会告诉他的。

凯尔皱了皱眉头，停顿了一下。“为什么这么问？”

“我只是想知道，你所有裤子的非法紧身裁剪，是出于明智的财务决策，还是故意为之。 “

绿色的眼睛闪烁着，嘴唇抽动着变成一个可怕的拙劣微笑。 “我想你还得继续琢磨了。”

——

周四晚上，这里几乎没有人说话，也没有人搭讪。 翠西亚正要表扬她的同事的克制时，她注意到了凯尔的餐巾。

潦草地写在上面的五行打油诗既粗俗又让人感到尴尬。

——

上周五，当她正煞费苦心地调着一品脱啤酒时，肯尼走近躺在柜台上疲惫不堪的调查记者。

“艰难的一天？”她听到那个金发男孩问道，轻快的语气中隐藏着关切。

“这个案子快把我逼疯了。” 凯尔回答道，出乎她的意料。他抬起头，露出了一些十分惊人的眼袋。 “事态只会不断升级。老板整个星期都在催我们。”

肯尼哼了一声。 他用手指轻轻地敲了敲柜台，然后靠近了一点。

“想不想休息一下，换换口味？ 我不介意骑上马鞍兜兜风。”

崔西亚手里拿着杯子，直到顾客清了清嗓子，她才注意到多余的麦芽酒在杯沿上摇摇欲坠。 她跳了起来，在一片泡沫和咒骂声中松开了把手。

“该死，该死——妈的，我很抱歉——”

“别担心，亲爱的。” 顾客向她保证，回意地一笑。 “你是新来的，对吧? ”

——

到第二周结束的时候，崔西亚不得不严肃地怀疑肯尼是否太固执而不愿承认失败，或者他真的没有感受到红发男人的漠不关心。

“没有其他人，”她手上拿着抹布做了个手势，“觉得这个画面有什么问题吗？”

在她面前的两个男人随着她的目光，看到了现在已经十分常见的“肯尼和凯尔”景象，他们各自拿着一把扫帚和一台笔记本电脑。 上一次崔西亚经过他们的时候，肯尼主动提出要帮助这位红发女郎减轻肩上的压力。 凯尔向他扔了一支钢笔。

当他们的目光再次相遇时，令牌的微笑显得有些勉强。 然而，克莱德的脸上却有种——让她惊恐的——_不太正常_神色。

“这是他们的事！”

“当然，不断被拒绝会让人... ...感到疲倦。当然，在某种程度上，你会... 你懂的。_放弃_。”

克莱德挥了挥手，差点流露极力控制的表情。 “爱情让你做一些滑稽的事情。”

特里西亚伸手去拿他的空杯子，没有任何反应。“是的，不久前这个词已经从‘滑稽'转变为‘痛苦和可悲'。”

当克莱德发出抗议的叫声时，令牌喝着饮料隐藏自己的一个笑容，脸上露出喜悦的表情。

“得了吧，崔西，你的浪漫感哪儿去了？”

“嗯，_我_对受虐狂的定义包括热蜡、手铐和人们在夜晚结束时真正感到满足。我的错。”

——

当前门上方的钟声响起时，她正在柜台下翻找一罐樱桃。她是酒吧里现在唯一的一个人，肯尼出去办事了，贝贝周末休息了。当她出来的时候，有一个深色头发的高个子女人正在收银台旁边等着，手里拿着一个沉重的运动包，盯着门口看。

“午安。” 她大声说道，已经伸手去拿杯子了。 女孩转过头，崔西亚的思绪结结巴巴地尖叫着停了下来。

大大的蓝眼睛，让人想起无云的夏日天空。 栗色的长发，盘成一个乱糟糟的发髻，用铅笔固定好。 一个可爱的纽扣大小鼻子，上面有雀斑，还有炭笔的痕迹。崔西亚发誓说，在某个地方，低沉的背景中隐约出现猫头鹰和河豚鱼乐队的声音。

“嗨! ” 她的嘴唇抹上了一点闪亮的光泽，牵出一丝微笑。 在某个地方，诞生了十几只独角兽。 “你是崔西亚，对吗? ”

一个“嗯”是她机智的回答，声音比平时高八度。 天使现在有心灵感应了吗？ “什么事? ”

“哦，很高兴见到你！ 我是凯伦，我在找我哥哥肯尼? ”

这回答了一个问题，又带来了另一个问题。 麦考密克家的每个人都这么_有魅力_吗？

“他只是出去办点事。” 她说。她的话到最后只有一点点吱吱和怪异的声音，所以崔西亚认为这是一个成功。“他最多二十分钟就到? ”

凯伦点点头。不知何故，崔西亚的单一功能的布兰塞尔泉突然开始运作。

“你等的时候，我可以给你拿点喝的吗？我们正在尝试一种新品牌的杜松子酒，听听别人的意见总是不错的。”

凯伦歪着头。她的思考只持续了几秒钟，然后她爬进了一个座位，瘦骨嶙峋的胳膊靠在黑橡木吧台上。

“我不会拒绝喝一杯的。这一周简直是_地狱_。”

她戴着不同的耳环——一只耳朵上戴着一个耳环，另一只耳朵上戴着一个小小的星星耳钉。披在她身上的衬衫大了好几号，格子花呢衣服穿得很旧，很可爱。作为一个妹妹，崔西亚很熟悉从哥哥姐姐那里偷来的衣服是什么样子的。

一杯杜松子酒变成两杯，再变成两杯半。谈话很顺畅，尽管崔西亚的胃经常颤抖。事实证明，凯伦研究的是时装设计（当然她是），她是当地动物收容所的志愿者，她对收养流浪动物和用回收塑料制成的面料充满了极大的热情。

“哦，我很抱歉——”她喝下杯子后说，显然因为几乎不停地说了十分钟而口干舌燥。 “说太多不该说的了。”

“不，不。” 特里西亚很快地说。她的脸颊一定在发烫。“没关系！一切都好。”

凯伦明显松了口气。 “实际上，_不_谈论一些我研究的项目原因的东西真的很好。”

“你肯定经常被问到这个问题。”崔西亚窃笑着让步。她靠近了一些，声音透露出一个八卦杂志记者的傲慢口吻。“你喜欢_时尚_，对吧？你如何形容自己的_风格_? ”

凯伦的双手在嘴前挥舞，但她的笑声并没有减弱。她的指甲上面色彩鲜艳地涂着蓝色的指甲油。 “嗯—好吧... ...我喜欢营造... ...柔和的时尚氛围，轻而易举地盖过一个人的不尊重，不会有太多麻烦。”

崔西亚想跟她_结婚_。

铃铛叮当作响，表示肯尼回来了，这使她免于尴尬。她抓起空玻璃杯，迅速逃进了储藏室黑暗的角落。她拿出手机，疯狂地打出一条短信，手指在颤抖。

**//我刚才遇到了我未来的妻子，我要死了//**

克雷格第一次给出了及时的回复。

**//深呼吸并且不要再用开瓶器求婚//**

因为崔西亚是一个成年人，一个_专业人士_，她不会对着手机屏幕说滚蛋。

——

凯伦在一个星期六再次来访，穿着镶褶边的太阳裙，脸上挂着疲倦的微笑。周二，她穿着一件磨损的牛仔夹克，背着一个给她哥哥的包，给其他人讲了一个异常兴奋的故事。 在她第三次和第四次拜访的时候，她的电话号码不知怎么进入了崔西亚的手机。

——

事后看来，这说明了她是多么的心不在焉。 她应该早就注意到这种明显的不正常现象。

“我们什么时候开始提供咖啡了？”她问着他们戴花帽的常客。

“你们不提供。”海蒂说，几乎用笔把报纸划开了。

就在这时，肯尼走过凯尔的桌子，沉默地给他续满了杯子。

——

今天是星期二晚上，外面下着大雨。 酒吧里空无一人，只有三个常客，雨声盖过了收音机刺耳的声音。凯尔坐在他平常的座位上，眼睛没有聚焦，头靠在手掌上休息。崔西亚等到钢笔从他的手指上滚落下来才走向他。

“嘿，老样子？”

凯尔眨了眨眼睛，嘴唇拉扯着露出疲惫的微笑。 “今天只要Flatliner。 谢谢。”

她极力抑制对此那种东西的厌恶之情。 这位记者的品味还有很多不尽如人意的地方——并且他的黑眼圈并不鼓励大量饮酒。

“好吧。你对什么过敏吗？”

“....没有？”

翠西亚点点头，溜到厨房。 几分钟后，一个装着三明治的盘子被推到了凯尔的笔记上。

“我没有...”

“你看起来就像时装周第四天的模特。” 翠西亚打断了他的话，语气中容不下任何异议。“肯尼今天不上班，如果你喝醉了，我也不会把你一个人拖进出租车。如果你想要那个... ..怪兽一样的茴香酒，先吃那个吧。”

凯尔的表情有些让人津津有味，让她希望自己有个相机。很快，他服气地叹了口气，伸手去拿餐巾纸。

就在那时，她看到了他左手无名指上那条细细的闪闪发光的带子。

——

这说不通啊。肯尼跟她对人际关系和忠诚有着相同的看法。每当有骚扰者要求见崔西亚的经理时，他总是很乐意把他们赶出去。他帮助构成了一个系统，客人可以谨慎地在酒吧请求帮助，不管是不舒服的情况或出错的日期。他决不会去追求一个_已婚男人_。 然而... 然而。

——

当她进入碧碧的办公室时，她的皮肤下面是钢铁般的冰冷。如果她的胃没有绞这样不舒服的结，发软的肢体会使她晕倒。

“嘿，崔西亚。”欢快的问候来了。碧碧一看到她的脸就笑不出来了。“怎么了? ”

” ... 你知道我们的那个常客吗？那个... 调查记者? ”

金发女郎点点头，皱着眉头。 “什么，凯尔? ”

“...你知道他？”

贝贝把头歪向一边，关心变成了娱乐。 “凯尔？肯尼的丈夫凯尔？ 我希望我认识他。”

——

肯尼弯着腰看着新股票，嘴唇默默地动着，一边检查着装箱单。 崔西亚在走过去之前没有打招呼或者警告，她把双手放在柜台上。

“丈夫？”她几乎是在尖叫，“_丈夫_？！”

这个混蛋竟然厚颜无耻地盯着她看，眼睛都眯了起来，然后突然大笑起来。

崔西亚一边看着他喘着气汲取氧气，一边想，这一幕吸引了方圆五英里内所有人的注意，_不可以再糟糕了_。

—

它可以。

“_你们都知道_？！”

托肯低下头，看上去有点羞怯。海蒂把她的笑声挡在报纸后面。克莱德的笑容令人目眩。

“我告诉过你这是他们的事，崔西！”

“你们所有人！你们都知道！没有人认为应该告诉我吗? ”

“别生他们的气，崔西亚。” 肯尼插了进来，提醒她愤怒的焦点。他把自己压在凯尔头上——_他结婚五年的丈夫_——下巴在凌乱的红色卷发中休息。这个记者看起来有点沾沾自喜。

“所以你们经常这么做只是为了好玩？”崔西亚说，声音在恐惧中攀升。“哦，天哪，这是角色扮演吗？‘酒吧里的陌生人'？你们是不是把我当成你们诡异前戏的一部分了？！”

她津津有味地看着凯尔的脸颊迅速泛红，变得又通红又羞涩。“_不_! ” 他抗议道。

“是的。”他们周围的人同时回复。凯尔怒视着他们。

“我恨你们所有人。”崔西亚宣称。 她把双手举向空中，以一种真正符合塔克风格的方式背对着他们。克雷格会很骄傲的。“我要偷走你所有的收银机，这个星期我不会帮你关门。 我对人性的信任已经_破灭_。”

她打算让他闷上一阵子。 她是一个信念坚定的女人，她的宽恕是无法用金钱买来的。

——

第二天早上，一盘美味的纸杯蛋糕在柜台上迎接她。糖粉和漂亮的棕色，一只小心翼翼的手把它们摆成一张不开心的脸。 崔西亚是一个信念坚定的女人。 她设法忽略它们足足两分钟，然后抓起一个塞进嘴里。当肯尼出现的时候，她已经伸手去拿第二个了，她的笑容对她来说有点太高兴了。

“那我们没事了吧？”

崔西亚闻了闻，第二个蛋糕就像第一个一样迅速地摧毁她的意志了。令她烦恼的是，她的大部分愤怒随着第一个纸杯蛋糕一起消失了。

“这只是一个开始。”

——

两个星期后，凯伦靠在柜台上亲吻了她，满怀兴奋和喜悦的冲动。 她的嘴唇仍然带着微笑，她的手紧紧抓着几分钟前崔西亚递给她的票，声音因为她的忏悔而颤抖。

在他们身后，她听到一声哽咽的呼吸，以及明显的有人走进一扇门的声音。

她咧嘴一笑，把一只手伸进凯伦的头发里，认为他们扯平了。


End file.
